


liability

by barrylen



Series: precarious desires [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Frost being Frost, that's... literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: "What I really don’t understand is, why don’t you just kill us? You know she’s going to be a liability sooner or later. She’d never even see it coming."





	liability

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Part II of my _precarious desires_ series. Part III is in the works, and will be considerably longer compared to this one ;D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Frost trailed her fingers over the edge of a wooden cabinet in Amunet’s den, leaving tiny ice crystals anywhere she touched. She glanced at Amunet, who was watching her from an armchair in the corner, a glass of booze in her hand and her beloved metal bag sitting beside her.

“What I really don’t understand is,” Frost picked up from what she’d been about to say before Amunet’s lackeys had stormed into the room, dragging a meta-human in cuffs in behind them, “why don’t you just kill us? You _know_ she’s going to be a liability sooner or later. She’d never even see it coming.”

They were alone in the room again, meta and minions on the way to transport. Frost didn’t have anything better to do, no pressing matters, no one to shake down, and it was kind of fun to try and make Amunet lose her cool.

“Didn’t I dismiss you about half an hour ago?” Amunet sounded bored. “Anyway, you’re almost impossible to kill in this form.”

“Not if you get me weak first. I change into her pretty fast when I’m knocked out.”

Amunet leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs, considering her with narrowed eyes. “For god’s sake, why are you telling me this?”

“Maybe I’m tired of being a pawn.” She shrugged half-heartedly, taking Amunet’s glass from her hand and cooling it down before handing it back to her. She was back across the room a moment later, just in case Amunet became trigger-happy. So to speak. “Maybe I’m just curious why you go through the trouble of keeping her around. When there’s always the risk of her snitching to the cops. Or even better, the _Flash_. She’s all buddy-buddy with him, did you know that?”

Amunet looked mildly surprised at that, but not scandalized enough to satisfy Frost. Something was off.

She almost broke the candlestick she was inspecting when she realized what it was.

“Oh. _Oh_.” She let her mouth fall open in a faux-surprised gasp. “You _like_ her.”

“I beg your pardon?” The metal in Amunet’s bag started rattling, her eyes flashing with something akin to fury. Frost snorted. She wasn’t intimidated that easily. And she was just starting to get entertained.

“You want to keep her around, don’t you? That little sexy _encounter_ left you wanting for more.” She paused to see if Amunet would interrupt her, smirking when she didn’t. She was probably in shock that she was so easy to read. “Too bad that in the end she will betray you, run back to her little hero friends. Like I said, it’s inevitable. And you know it.”

Amunet let out an annoyed huff. She set her glass down on the end table next to her and massaged her temples, like Frost was giving her a headache.

“Get the hell out, Frost, and go bother someone else. If I have to listen to you spout nonsense just a second longer, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“As you wish.” Frost stopped short of opening the door, turning slowly around. “Just one last thing. If you ever need her, you know, _compliant_ ,” she winked, “get rid of that hair. And dress more respectably. Sadly she seems to like your personality just fine. Bad taste, I tell ya.”

She was out of the room before the sharp metal pieces could hit her, listening with glee as they crashed into the wooden door.

If Caitlin did have an infatuation with Amunet, however foolish that was, the least Frost could do was let her have a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ frost: what the _hell_ is your definition of fun?!
> 
> Comments and kudos are ♥!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
